gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Zone
Combat Zone is an arcade third-person shooter video game MOBA (Multiplayer online battle arena) gameplay elements, developed by Enchanted Gaming for Xbox Live and PC/Mac (Digital). It was released in turn 15. Gameplay Combat Zone is a third-person shooter with MOBA style attributes, there is two gametypes you'll be able to play. Firezone: Two teams of six will go head to head in the arena, the first team to plant the bomb and destroy the objective wins. When the bomb does explode, instead of an explosion, confetti appears. Hold Up: Up to 6 players will work together and will try to protect their bomb from being destroyed by AI enemies. Players have the choice of six classes to play with. Scout: Sniper, Pistol. (Damage: Very Strong, Health: Weak, Speed: Medium) Assault: Assault Rifle, Pistol. (Damage: Medium, Health: Medium, Speed: Fast) Medic: Shotgun, Repair Gun (Damage: Medium, Health: Medium, Speed: Fast) Ninja: Two Swords, Crossbow (Damage: Medium, Health: Weak, Speed: Very Fast Heavy Gunner: Light Machine Gun, RPG (Damage: Strong, Health: Medium, Speed: Slow) Berserker: Hand Combat (Damage: Very Strong, Health: Strong, Speed: Very Slow) Game Modes Firezone: Two teams of six will go head to head in the arena, the first team to plant the bomb and destroy the objective wins. When the bomb does explode, instead of an explosion, confetti appears. Hold Up: Up to 6 players will work together and will try to protect their bomb from being destroyed by AI enemies. Sudden Death (Survivors DLC): Two teams of up to 6 battle it out, however only have one life per round. Information Combat Zone will be available exclusively to Xbox 360 and PC/Mac via digital download. Enchanted Gaming CEO, Luke Reid, had this to say: "We ''re''ally want to make a game that players will have fun with, yet also bring a challenge. We have also made a deal with Machinima to develop a short animated film which will be uploaded to their Youtube page, keep an eye out for more news to come soon and the artwork for Combat Zone will be revealed shortly!" Animated Film Machinima and Enchanted Gaming have sorted out a deal with Machinima to create a Animated Film which will be uploaded via Youtube. Post-Release 212 Combat Zone received its first DLC in the form of 212, which adds: - 5 new skins for your characters. - Fixes bugs and glitches. - 2 new arenas, Tycoon and Spook Town. Survivors DLC Combat Zone received its second DLC in the form of Survivors, which adds: - 1 new arena, Studio. - 1 new gametype, Sudden Death. - Fixes bugs and glitches. New Arena '''- ''Studio'' In the second DLC pack for Combat Arena, you get to fight in a new arena, fight through a realistic TV Studio! '''New Gamemode - Sudden Death Two teams of 6 go head to head, only one life per round... Who will survive? Reviews Combat Zone was met with mixed reviews. Reviewers cited the gameplay as both a pro and a con, with the gameplay being described as "solid, but stale." A lack of variety was a common criticism. Reviewers praised the gameplay when played in short bursts, however. IGN "Combat Zone isn't a bad game, it's just not a good one. While it presents fun and frantic online gameplay, it wears thin after about 45 minutes of gameplay. The different modes mask this staleness of gameplay, but it only works temporarily. I can't recommend you pick this one up at the full $14.99, but if you ever catch it on sale for $10.99 or below, it's not bad. With a few more varied game modes and some DLC to give us new weapons and maps, this would be a lot better." OVERALL SCORE: 6.5/10 GAMESPOT "Combat Zone is a flop on several fronts, including the gameplay one. Bugs litter most maps and make it hard to figure out what's going on. Despite a fun premise, stale gameplay takes over and you find yourself angry at the game itself, rather than the enemy who just killed you. All is not bad, however. Intelligent map design and some fun moments mean this game has its moments, they're just really, really few and far between." OVERALL SCORE: 3/10 GAMETRAILERS "Combining interesting gameplay with an online-focused premise, Combat Zone succeeds in a few areas, but falls into the average to bad area more often. While the gameplay is fun, it likely won't hold your attention, even with the variety of modes. Still, things manage to pick up in the Hold Up mode, which is a more cooperative-based experience, and pretty darn fun. Combat Zone isn't about great gameplay or amazing graphics, but it can be fun at times. I'd get it during XBLA's summer sale." OVERALL SCORE: 5/10 212 212 received largely average reviews, with critics citing the new arenas as a positive addition, but the new skins as "largely useless, but sort of neat." The free price point was largely praised, however. Category:Games